


What they don't say

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cum belly, Drunkness, F/M, Incest kinks, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Time Travel, much incest, penis spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter ends in the past, gets drunk, and wakes up in bed with... James and Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they don't say

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was brought to you by a WTF moment.

I don't own anything but the actual fanfic, Harry Potter is owned by its creator :D

If it would happen to anyone, it of course happened by Harry.

It wasn't even a death eater.

It was Ron, and when he got back to his own time Harry was going to kill him. The bastard, had accidentally knocked him in the veil while he was studying it. He'd been in the past for several months now.

He'd figure out how to get back to his real time once he got over this damn hangover.

That, and find out who he's slept with and allowed to claim his ass last night. He'd definitely enjoyed it, sine his body was still giving out pleasure signals. And whoever it was, was magical since he definitely had a cum belly.

“Here,” a male voice said, wincing Harry took whatever it was and swallowed. Relief came to him, as it was revealed to be a hangover potion.

“Thanks,” Harry said, finally opening his eyes.

And had an inner freak out moment.

It wasn't one person he'd slept with but two, a male and female. The female was at least four months pregnant.

He knew these two people, even if he'd never met them while alive.

Hello more inner freak out moment, he'd just had wild sex with his parents.

He was very glad that he didn't look much like his parents anymore, his ebony hair went to his waist usually in a braid and his emerald eyes were no longer behind glasses. He also was smaller and slimmer then his father, and could pass for a girl from certain angles.

Helped that his scar was gone also.

“This is James, and I'm Lily,” his mother said.

“Harry,” he told them, not wanting to tell them that he was there time travelling kid they'd just had sex all night with.

“You were wonderful last night Harry, when we decided to try a night with a third partner we never thought we'd find a nice uke like yourself,” James said, trailing a hand on Harry's cum belly.

“Maybe we can become a trio, after all with the way we went last night you might have become pregnant... no one remembered to use protection spells,” Lily said licking her lips, Harry blushed not realizing his parents had been so kinky. He also knew he was in hsi own timeline, he;d definitely checked that.

“Ah... I might be from twenty years in the future,” Harry stammered blushing.

“It happens,” James purred his cock bouncing.

“We can't do this, I'm actually your future kid!” Harry yelped, this got a paused then a smirk.

“Kinky,” James said as Lily ran a spell.

“Just don't call me mom then Harry,” Lily said as the spell confirmed who he was.

“But incest,” Harry protested, for goodness sake Lily was pregnant with him right now.

“Magic will take care of it, as long as it doesn't go too many generations,” James said, and the two bent to there task.

Harry didn't have the will to protest after that.

OoOoO

He was married.

To his parents.

He was in a threesome marriage to his parents.

Parents who fucked him till he had huge cum bellies.

He hadn't known there were spells to give females penis's for twelve hours.

His parents were perverts, and so was he.

OoOoO

Harry to his shock found out that he was pregnant, from that first night also. He really didn't know what he wanted to think, he was pregnant with a kid which was also his sibling. James or Lily could be the other 'father' since his mother had used the penis spell that night also.

He'd tried to tell them about there future since that day, but found that magic actually made it impossible to tell them... even writing it down wasn't happening.

Harry sighed, knowing there was no way to change the future. If he guessed he'd bet he hadn't changed a thing, he just wondered what would happen to him once his baby self was born.

OoOoO

James was nervously walking around the hospital, having been kicked out of the hospital room because he kept getting in the way. Looking around he smiled to see Harry waddle back from bathroom, his huge five month belly looking closer to seven.

Yeah, he was smug at that. 

There little husband was carrying quads, but they wouldn't know the gender or which was his or Lily's till they were born.

It was strange to know that the baby being born was there husband, that the baby would be so beautiful when he got older.

He only wished Harry was able to tell them about the future, but magic denied that. That made him worry, since he had a horrible feeling that Lily and himself were dead.

Finally a babies cry filled the air.

OoOoO

Harry groaned as he settled into the plush chair in the bedroom, he was nine months pregnant and it was very hard to do anything. Sex was out at this point, and all three of them were tired since baby Harry's sleep hadn't levelled off yet.

He rubbed his belly, soothing his active babies. He couldn't wait to give birth, he hadn't seen his toes in months. Knowing his luck though, Lily and James would jump him as soon as he recovered and there would be more babies on the way.

A sigh escaped his throat as hands began to massage his back, he smiled and claimed a kiss from James.

“Any time now,” James smiled, placing a hand on his belly.

“Can't wait to see them,” Harry said happily.

“I just can't wait to fill you to the brim again,” James purred.

“Tease,” Harry said pouting, ignoring the twist his manhood gave.

“No a promise,” James smirked.

Of course fate said otherwise, for Harry Potter the adult time here was at end.

“James,” Harry yelled as his body suddenly began to flicker.

“No, Harry. Lily quickly,” James screamed.

They never had the time to say goodbye, Harry flickered away.

OoOoO

And walked out of the veil.

Harry blinked in shock, and felt tears slip down his face. He was back, back in his own time.

“Harry!” a voice called joyfully, he blinked and saw Hermione running towards him.

“Hermione,” he said, happy to see at least one of his friends.

“We all thought you dead, its been two weeks,” Hermione sniffled.

“Its.. err, been longer for me,” Harry said looking at his large belly.

“I better be the godmother,” Hermione said taking in her pregnant friends form.

“What happened to Ron?” Harry asked, for Ron was his cause of time travel and now he realized the red head had meant to murder him.

“Dementor food,” Hermione scowled, and he winced knowing she must be pissed at Ron, for they had been engaged when he left.

“Oh... Ohhhhh,” Harry said, his eyes widened as liquid slipped down his leg.

“Whats wrong?” Hermione asked worried.

“Its time,” Harry said wincing.

OoOoO

Four little babies cooed in there cribs, Harry had been quite rushed to get everything he needed after they were born. As of yesterday they were five months old, and he was glad they were good nurtured babies. Somehow, he didn't know how but both James and Lily were all there fathers and he was there moth. Both little girls looked like female versions of himself, and the two boys looked like mini James.

The oldest was Tyler, then there was the first girl Sarah, and her identical sister Ronah, and the smallest baby boy Aiden. With how active babies were he'd lost all his baby weight, but now tht he was in shape again and not pregnant he found himself horny without release.

“Harry, I found a new spell, it allows one to summon there loved ones for three hours. Its like there alive, but soo very few have the power for it,” Hermione said happily, she was the only one that knew the truth on who the other parents were. She'd blushed quiet a lot, but didn't protest since she knew magic made.. things strange.

Three weeks later harry smirked and cast the spell, he wondered if he could still get pregnant from Lily and James from there temporary life time.

He would be very please to find out that he could.

END


End file.
